herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Future Anastasia
"You're about to find out what it's like to fight a REAL Super Form, and I'm not talking about Terians you fought before..." Character *title = Princess Anastasia Nativiallum (From the Twilight Timeline) *Romaji = 姫アナスタシア *Lit = Anasutashia-hime *first game = The Heroton Group: Momento Phase *games = The Heroton Group The After Years II *media = *realcreator = Eloy A. Rosairo *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = Michelle Ruff *japanactor = Miyuki Sawashiro *nickname = Anna, Princess, "Twilight Anna"/"Future Anna" (To the People of the Normal Timeline) *Type = Somebody *Race = Aeternusian *Hair color = Aeternusian White with Light Green Highlights *skin color = Pale *gender = Female *eye color = Crystal blue with Keyhole Shaped Heterochromia (Gold on the right eye and Silver on the left) *attire = *height = 5' 7" *weight = Unknown *birthplace = Aeternus *hobbies = *family = Anastasia Nativiallum (Main Timeline Counterpart), Father (Deceased), Alexandra Nativiallum (Mother, Deceased, Continues to Exist as Mem Aleph), Sisters and Brothers (Deceased), Alexei Nativiallum (Younger Brother, Deceased, Continues to Exist as Dirmurge), Johan Liebert (Foster Father), Eva Liebert (Foster Mother), Future Eloy A. Rosario (Husband), Kristina V. Rosario (Youngest Daughter), Morgan Rosario (Eldest Daughter) *Date of Birth = October 28th *age = 35 (physically), 400 + (Actual Age) *alignment = Good *ability type = *Arcana = Fool *Persona = Parallel Odette Overview History Canonically, This is the first Anna that is introduced in the Heroton Group series (As the Team meets their Timeline's Anna for the first time in The Heroton Group: The After Years). Trained by the alternate timeline's Eloy (As well as being married to him), Future Anna travels through time With the Help of Silver the Hedgehog, to the main timeline, in order to prevent the death of many of the Earth's warriors at the Hands of an Evil Android known as Hades (Unaware she cannot change her timeline, but simply Changed the main timeline instead). Future Anna is a loyal and uncompromising warrior, and can be slightly cocky at times. Her Personality is relatively the same as her Main Timeline counterpart, though can be very serious at times, to the point of being extremely strict. Appearance Future Anna is almost Identical to her Main Universe counterpart, so much so that they looked exactly the same before meeting their respective Eloy. However, Future Anna, due to Meeting Eloy and Joining the Heroton Group early (After Ruichi's "Passing" in Year VIII), she Dawns Ruichi's Tunic instead of her own, though her Arm Straps, boots and Waist belts from her original outfit are still there. Another Major Difference is Future Anna no longer has her Eternal Youth, as it was passed down to her Daughter. Because of this, Anna began to physically age again (Though still being well into her 400's), and appears 35 years old. She also Cut her Very long hair to about up to her neck (Though she still has long hair tied in a pony tail, it's nowhere near as Long as it's original Length), and she also wears green lipstick. History Voice acting Abilities Personality Future Anna's Personality is Almost exactly the same as her Main Timeline Counterpart's. The only real difference is Future Anna tends to be a lot more Strict to her allies and enemies, due to have almost lost to Hades in her timeline, as well as experiencing the loss of her friends at Hades' hands. She also appears a lot more cocky and confident than the regular Anna, mostly due to have discovered her Super Transformation. Transformations Super Form Though not the same as a Terian or Mobian Super Form, Future Anna (And not her Normal Counterpart), was able to somehow obtain a Super Form that is first shown when she defeats Perfect Vega, completely overwhelming him and flaunting her strength while she was at it. Weaknesses Relationships *Alexei Nativiallum *Natashaa Leointh Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Love Trivia Gallery Theme Songs